Magical Girl Star (Original Story)
by ShinigamiDeath89
Summary: Wendy is an extremely cute girl, who has no idea about her families history. The day starts like any other day but by the end of it a new Magical Girl will be born.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki no Maho Shojo Suta no

(Magical Girl of the Moon, Star)

Book one

Enter a new magical girl

Chapter 0ne

A great swash of sun lay sparkling across a four poster bed inlaying the big pink heart in the middle of the blanket with the sparkle of liquid gold, dancing all the way up the off-pink walls. Everything in the room screamed a girl lived here, from the blankets and wall to the stuffed animals all neatly put in there place, even the posters on the wall said a cute girl sleeps here. The bedroom didn't lie, swaddled under the covers of her bed lay a cute fair skinned girl, with her bluish-white hair splayed out on her pillow like a fan, sleeping sound with her arms wrapped around a fluffy white teddy bear. she wasn't the kind of cute that's like awe that's adorable, its the kind of cute that is so adorable that it feels like sin to look upon such a face and it almost is. It was a picture perfect moment, but like all great moments it was about to come to an end like all good things must.

"Wendy!" came a gravelly voice like distant thunder. "get up or you'll be late for school" the voice belonged to a young man, the kind of man you cross the street to avoid, rough and rugged, with a five-o-clock shadow that never went away no matter how much you shaved. his face almost always looked like he was scowling, the kind of face that said, I've seen a lot of crap so try me. A handsome man truth be told, there was a set of scars that started about his right eye and disappeared into his light brown hair and although they looked gruesome they added to his rugged good looks.

Wendy the cute girl from the bedroom, eyes slowly opened her lovely pale blue eyes were like twin moons, the natural sparkle in her eyes twinkled like stars around the moons, she rolled out of bed revealing her pink and blue star covered pajamas the pants of which were a little bit long for her as they covered her feet completely, but she liked it, this way her feet were always toasty warm. As she made to brush her teeth she caught a look at herself in the full length mirror on her closet door and sighed rubbing her chest sadly as if willing her tiny loli frame would suddenly pump out into a full figured woman's body. She stood an her tip toes trying to appear taller but to her dismay it seemed like she was going to look like a barely five foot twelve year old for the rest of her life. Its not like she wasn't pretty, she was bumpy and curvy in all the right places, she just felt that at seventeen she should be a little more well-endowed.

She proceeded sluggishly into her bathroom and with toothbrush in mouth began brushing her hair, as she did this every strand was a slightly different colour ranging from a pale silver to a blue so pure it seemed to be of they sky itself. with each stroke her hair would glisten slightly giving it the look of thousands of dazzling stars all shining at once. Finishing up she tied her hair into a pair of twin tails. Although she didn't like her loli-body, she knew what made her look good, and playing up the stereotype was a definite win. "you really should pick it up or you'll be late" She swivelled around brush at the ready expecting to see her brother, but the only thing there was the towel rack and her cat Cheshire. "I'm still half asleep" she mumbled to herself, shaking her head trying to dislodge any remnants of sleep sending another wave of sparkling star light across the wall.

Suddenly a doorbell rang though the house, startling Wendy who was halfway done putting on her uniform she ran down the stairs almost tripping over her own feet, she hadn't realized how late she was she ripped open the door, standing on the other side of the threshold was another young woman, she was quite a bit taller than Wendy but who wasn't, her hair was long black and straight, her hazel almond shaped eyes looked down at the top of Wendy's head, she tilted her head slightly, "umm is that what your wearing to school, Wendy". Wendy whose eyes were glaring jealously at the other girl ample bosom shot her eyes up at the girls face and down at her clothes. She instantly blushed covering up her front because she had forgot to button up the white dress shirt of her uniform. Blushing uncontrollably she turned around buttoning up the shirt after re-adjusting the blue plaid skirt she turned around still red. "going blue today are we Wendy" said the other girl commenting on Wendy's bra. "Shush, not a word" in moments like these most people who knew Wendy back off, because for all the cuteness she contained she also had a streak of poison in her that would make you wet yourself if you crossed it.

Shomi took a few steps back hands held in front of her "take it easy Wendy" after a few deep breaths Wendy managed to calm herself down. the girls began to walk towards their school. Wendy caught the movement of a shadow in the corner of her eye, she stopped and swivelled around, looking straight into an alley, squinting she started to notice a slight shiver in the shadow "What is it Wendy" the smooth voice of Shomi snapped Wendy back to reality, shaking her head she chalked up the shiver to imagination and began to walk with Shomi again towards school.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shojen Academy used to be two separate schools Shojo high and Shonen Academy, they combined five years ago from separate all girls and all boys school into a co-ed style school. Although strict rules about boy-girl relationships were still in place to prevent "the inappropriate fraternizing and destruction of the purity of our charges education" or so the rule book said. All it had managed to do was make even more of the students date only now they hiding it making for a few for lack of a better word illicit relations.

Wendy like many kids from the area attended this school, it was this one or crew and you did not want to go to crew nothing but a bunch of Neanderthals. Shomi had been chatting the whole way there about nothing in particular or so Wendy hopped as she had been glaring daggers at Shomi's oversized chest the whole time, pressing her book bag tighter and tighter to her chest trying to hide her shame.

Wendy was so intent on glaring Shomi's chest into submission that she walked straight into the wall next to the doors with a loud smacking noise. Shomi was bent over laughing and even though she was in pain all she could think was that it was worse when Shomi bent over.

Wendy finally got herself together by the time she was about to enter the classroom. as soon as the Door opened there was a huge roar of cheers, Shomi shook her head and wandered to her seat in a practiced way, in all truth it was, this was a very normal reaction when Wendy entered the homeroom class. "Marry me Wendy" came a call somewhere that couldn't be pinpointed through the mob. Wendy never knew why this happened but it had been happening ever since the second year of middle school, the same year her hair colour changed from black to the Bluish-white it was today. Wendy had though she was dying from an old age disease but her brother had just laughed so loud Wendy couldn't hear for a week.

Somehow Wendy made it through the mob and too her seat for roll-call, Brushing her hair and straightening her skirt as she sat down she noticed that the teacher had a strange looking shadow behind it. at first she thought it was a trick of the light but the shadow started moving on its own separate from the teacher. It was then when she noticed that the shadow had glowing red eyes and it was staring back at her. She looked around the room, nobody seemed to be reacting, was she the only on who could see it.

After the bell rang she ran from the classroom and straight to the bathroom to clear her head. After the hour long staring contest with the shadow she needed to at least wash her face. Little did she know that she was being followed.

" What were you staring at during class" Shomi asked running to catch up. "N-nothing" Wendy mutter glaring evilly at Shomi's bouncing chest thinking how pissed she was the hers didn't move when she ran. Shomi would say it was inconvenient, Wendy would roll her eyes and say "yeah real inconvenient when you can cure the world of starvation" after what seemed like forever they made it to the bathroom, it wasn't long before the first scream rang out. Twirling around Wendy saw Shomi floating in the air, at first Wendy had a moment of thinking " I've heard of big boobs floating but this is ridiculous." than she saw it the same shadow from the class room it was holding Shomi up by her hair and neck

Shomi had stopped screaming but that had nothing to do with everything being better and more to do with the fact that she wasn't breathing. Wendy was about to through her purse at the shadow monster when she was pushed against the wall on the opposite side with the force that should have killed her but for some reason she was okay and the room was filling with light although she couldn't see the source. Wendy shook her head, she didn't have time to worry about disembodied light she needed to help Shomi, even if she had stupidly big boobs. Than she saw it a second shadow that was racing towards her she fell backwards and raised her hand in its direction "STAY BACK...SHADOW...umm...THING" and she felt a strange pulsing sensation run down her arm and was blinded by the growing light. She heard a crash before passing out.

TBC in Chapter 3


	3. Magical Girl Star Chapter 3

Chapter 3

H-he's the Cat!?

Wendy woke with a cool breeze blowing through her hair she couldn't fathom why there was a breeze unless she was dead and heaven was big on wind for some reason. she attempted to open her eyes but everything was blurry and it made her dizzy. 'dizzy' she thought to herself if she was dizzy she couldn't be in heaven that would just be stupid being dizzy in heaven. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she opened her eyes again, this time it was a lot clearer and she knew why she was so dizzy, being 60 feet off the ground with the nearest building twenty feet below you will do that.

She looked up into the face of the person that was carrying her, and the face was the prettiest thing she had ever seen pale like the moon with long spikey auburn hair that moved only slightly in the wind, and most of all the tight tone sinewy arms that were holding her close to his chest while he jump into the air landing perfectly on the next building, he was so pretty her heart was pounding in her chest, it felt like it was going to rip through to the other side. It was that same sensation that brought her back to reality. She began pushing against his chest trying to break free. for all the good it did her it wasn't even enough to make him look down at him so she began screaming "Put me down you psychopath". That made him look down at her and when he did her heart skipped another beat. He may have been pretty to look at but now that he was looking at her it was animalistic almost feral his golden eyes pierced right through her soul its like he was reading ever thought in her head and every thought she would ever think. and although it crept her out to high heaven she couldn't help what she did next, she reached up grabbed his face and kissed him.

All of a sudden Wendy was falling straight down sixty feet. and although she should have been she wasn't screaming, all she could think about was his lips so full so tasty like maple syrup and cinnamon. She wasn't even aware that she was a few feet from certain death. Lucky for her someone caught her. looking up she saw the rugged scarred face of her brother and his face was contorted into a rage that would have made mafia dons turn away in fear. "Br-brother?" she asked not entirely sure of her surroundings most of her mind was on the taste of Maple syrup and Cinnamon left on her lips. Her brother looked down at her his face softening, as much as a face like could soften, showing all the love he had for the only remaining family he had in his arms he lead in and whispered something and Wendy fell asleep letting go of everything.

Wendy awoke to the unmistakable yelling of her brother, but this wasn't the usual yelling because he was just that loud brother this was anger, and on a level she had never heard before. "What the hell were you thinking, she could have been killed!" came the voice of her brother. There was a pitter patter of paws on hardwood and than the unmistakeable light thud of those paws jumping onto something "Its not my fault I hadn't realized she was going to kiss me or i would have been more careful." Came a strange voice in response a voice Wendy was sure she heard before. "besides she awoken" how did the voice know she had woken up she hadn't even moved. her brother answered deep sadness in his voice "I know, I know, it's not good , She's my sister I never wanted this for her." He seemed put out why would it be so sad for her to have woken up, why was she asleep anyways and better yet why was she craving cinnamon waffles covered in syrup. She rolled over to she her brothers hulking back slouched over like she was in pain. she reached out to comfort him when Cheshire her cat jump in front of her. "We need to tell her, she needs to know, or it will just get worse, they could take her and than it would be too late". Her brother nodded and stood up "ill make tea and tell her when she gets up" she watched her brother walk away and noticed there was no one there except Cheshire but who was her brother talking too.

It was five minutes later when her brother came in with tea two mugs and a saucer, the saucer was for Cheshire. her brother always insisted on treating him like any other human.

she sat up and looked her brother in the eye, he looked so distraught that she began to feel the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes, but before they could fall Cheshire jump onto the table and began licking the tea out of the saucer and her brother heaved a great sigh "Wendy I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to say... today you were attack remember" Wendy began combing her brain trying to remember "yeah I do what the hell are those things, you know don't you brother and Shomi what happened to her" Wendy had stood up and was shaking "Shomi is fine, she doesn't remember a thing" that calmed her a little bit just enough for her to sit down "what made them go away" at that her brother go serious

"you did" the silence in the room was absolute even Cheshire stopped drinking his tea like he knew it was serious. and than Wendy broke out laughing. "me not a chance" her brother nodded at her smiling as well, but the smile was a painful one the kind of smile you give when someone is really sick and you don't want them to know about it. "I figured you would say that." he looked over at the Cheshire and nodded. than all of a sudden Cheshire began to grow his red fur started rising to his head and his body twisted until standing before her was the prettiest boy she had ever seen. in the moment everything flooded back especially a kiss.

"that boy that was carrying me, the one I Kissed H-he's the Friggen Cat!?

TBC in Chapter 4


End file.
